


On a cold autumn night….

by VampFan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampFan/pseuds/VampFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this cold autumn night, they will keep each other warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a cold autumn night….

**Author's Note:**

> One shot

**On a cold autumn night….**

 

She leaves the door open just a bit and starts preparing for her bath.

He sits in the downstairs living room and gulps the last drops of whiskey from his glass.

He's tired. The long days of fighting have taken their toll on him, but there is something else that tortures his soul.

The woman upstairs haunts his dreams at night and sometimes during the day as thoughts of different ways he will take her and make her his go through his mind.

Bass puts down his glass on the table and slowly gets up from his chair. The fire roars and warms his body in the cold cold night.

He climbs up the stairs step by step and is careful not to tumble as the alcohol affects him.

He reaches the top of the stairs and passes by Charlie's room. Something catches his attention as he takes a step back. He doesn't mean to look but he can’t help it. The sight in front of him is breathtaking.

Charlie is standing with her back to him and is slowly removing her shirt.

She is not wearing a bra. Her back is lean and slender. Then, she removes her jeans and is now wearing only cotton panties.

Bass's mouth drops and he is unable to move. She is mesmerizing.

He takes a step forward and there is a crack noise from the floor.

Bass’s heart skips a beat and he looks to see that Charlie has not noticed the noise. He sighs in relief and keeps watching. He knows it’s wrong what he’s doing but he cannot help it.

“Enjoying the show?” Charlie asks and turns around.

She is now facing him.

Bass doesn’t know what to say or do. He is just standing there outside the room looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Charlie walks towards the door and opens it ajar. She looks at bass as if she is examining him from head to toe. The fire begins to burn inside her and she can feel it deep in her core.

“Get over here” she commands and pulls Bass inside the room and closes the door behind her.

Bass grabs her face and pushes his tongue deep inside her mouth. Charlie grabs his hair and deepens the kiss.

Bass pushes Charlie on the bed and removes his shirt and pants. Charlie looks up at him wanting and breathless craving for more.

 

He is now standing in front of her with only his boxer shorts that reveal his arousal. Slowly he climbs on top of her and moves her further on the bed.

Bass decides to start slow. His lips ghost over her skin, sending a shudder through her body.

She releases a little gasp and shifts closer to him.

“Bass” she whispers.

“Hush” he whispers against her neck.

His fingers work their way past her neck and then her mouth. He opens it with his lips and his tongue finds its way towards hersand she responds accordingly.

Charlie is barely aware that his long fingers have found their way down to her panties and ripped them apart.

Bass breaks his mouth free from the kiss.

Wasting no time, he parts her curls and runs a finger down her slit, groaning and bringing his head up to claim her mouth when he finds her drenched.

“Do you want more, Charlotte?” he asks as he enters her with one long finger.

In response, she shifts, spreading her legs further apart to allow him more access. His palm grinds against her, sending a shockwave of desire through her body each time he pumps his finger back inside.

Charlie can’t feel anything past the sensation Bass is inflicting upon her as she surrenders to him She starts to moan as he builds her up. Her hips thrust forward to meet his hand. She’s so close now.

He pauses for a moment to rid of his boxers and places himself between her legs.

Charlie can feel his hardness against her thigh. Bass works her for a while, each whimper urging him on. He flexes his hips, rubbing up against her so she can feel his erection digging in to her.

Charlie opens herself more to him. She feels as if her skin is on fire with every touch and every kiss.

“Bass. I want you inside me. Now” she whimpers.

He balances himself and slides into her easily as they both gasp with amazement. Her legs wrapped around him as he pushed into her deeply, grinding against her firmly enough to excite her even more. With each pull, she grasps a hold of him tighter, her hips rising along with him, not wanting him to escape her.

He thrusts deeply and firmly, as the intensity rises between them and soon enough, they are both bordering on ecstasy until finally, in one heated crescendo they climax together.

They both lie drenched on the bed. Their hearts pounding together.

They are exhausted but filled with pleasure. Bass looks at Charlie and smiles. She smiles back to him and he brings her closer to him. He places her head on his chest and strokes the back of her head.

None of them say a work but they both know that on this cold autumn night, they will keep each other warm. Always and forever…..

 


End file.
